


You're Just What I Needed

by chase_acow



Series: I Kinda Lose My Mind [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Sam is bemused, tony really likes the Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: "Uh, believe it or not," Tony said, having to clear his throat when it threatened to close over the delicious things Sam was doing with his tongue to Tony's neck. "I actually need your help down in the workshop, not a quickie before dinner."For square S4- Kink: Costume Porn





	You're Just What I Needed

Tony found Sam in the big lounge playing a game of pool by himself while Steve and Wanda caught up on Game of Thrones. He paused briefly to consider the wisdom of giving Wanda a role model like Daenerys, but he'd been consistently overruled when it came to the witch, so at this point, he was content to sit back and smirk an 'I told you so' when she inevitably snapped and became the next Evil Overlord.

Wanda aside, Sam was his current prey. Even so, Tony couldn't help pausing to watch the long line of his back as Sam contorted himself over the table to line up a shot. Tony wasn't surprised that often, but the friends with benefits thing with Sam had lasted a lot longer than he'd ever managed before. It helped that Sam was so easy going, and also not involved with SI or the media/paparazzi circus. There was a small chance Tony should have widened his dating pool a long time ago.

Sinking the last striped ball, Sam turned with a grin and acknowledged Tony's golf clap with a bow. 

"Hi Sam, you got a minute?" Tony asked, dropping his eyes to where Sam's strong hands were fondling the pool cue in an incredibly suggestive manner. Sam called Tony shameless, especially when he wore the lace panties to team meetings, but Sam could definitely hold his own.

"For you Tony, I might even have fifteen."

"Get a room!" Steve yelled from the couch without turning around. He flicked a piece of popcorn in the air and easily caught it in his mouth before it bounced away.

"Maybe you should go watch your porn in your room. You ever think about that?" Sam asked, and was vindicated by a naked woman walking across the scene.

"A. This is clearly art," Steve said, twisting so he could finally look at them. He scrunched his face up, "and B. It's nowhere near as disgustingly cute as you two."

Tony bristled, letting go of Sam's hand, which he'd apparently taken at some point so he could instead aim his middle finger at Steve's stupidly large grin. "I'm not cute," he insisted. Cute wasn't for them, this was just a for now thing. "We're not cute."

"Whatever you say, honeybunch," Sam drawled, catching Tony around the waist and tugging him out to the elevator landing. He slipped his hand under Tony's t-shirt and the fight went out as quick as the rush of blood southward. 

The elevator doors opened with a soft ping, and Tony let himself be crowded inside and to a corner where Sam pressed up against him, rubbing his hands up Tony's ribs and across his back.

"Uh, believe it or not," Tony said, having to clear his throat when it threatened to close over the delicious things Sam was doing with his tongue to Tony's neck. "I actually need your help down in the workshop, not a quickie before dinner."

"Porque no los dos," Sam asked, hitching Tony up to wrap his legs around Sam's waist. The new angle rubbed their groins together with enough friction to make Tony nearly abandon his plan.

Nearly.

"I concur, but science first, Polly, then you get your cracker," Tony said, acting against every cell in his body as he pushed Sam away and started straightening out his clothes. "I need someone to put on the Mark II suit again while I work on the order deployment for the new suit I'm designing."

Sam heaved a sigh, but the small smile told Tony he wasn't actually upset. He stayed to his half of the elevator while they descended to the workshop. "What iteration are you on now, anyway?" Sam asked.

Mumbling, Tony tried to will the elevator to go faster, but it stubbornly stuck to the original speed of faster than normal. 

"Say again?"

"Forty-three," Tony answered, waiting for the judgement to start. Pepper and Rhodey had both tried to talk him out of the endless tinkering. Pepper couldn't deal with any of it after what happened to her during the Mandarin incident, but Rhodey just rolled his eyes and changed the subject. He really wasn't interested in Sam sneering at him too.

"Everybody's got to have a hobby. This one gonna have actual wings?" Sam asked, stepping up to hold his hand out when the elevator doors opened despite the fact Tony had explained the safety features a dozen times.

It was kind of nice to have Sam's hand on the small of his back though. Tony smiled, punching in his code to give them access to his workshop. "Nope, I'll let you have the wings on this team," he said, letting contentment settle in his bones as the lab came to life around him. 

The center section had been cleared for him to import the mechanical components necessary to take the suit on and off. The lights around the edges, and his work tables stayed dim, but the middle lit up like the stage in the Expo. DUM-E and You rolled forward, and Friday even started soft music playing in the background.

"Friday? What is this?" he crinkled his nose trying to place the song. The lack of hearing impairment and rock anthem clued him in that it wasn't from his archive. 

"The soundtrack for _Do The Right Thing_ , boss," Friday answered, turning the music up. "Sam mentioned that he would enjoy something with less hair and metal."

"Less hair and metal," Tony repeated with a scoff, side eyeing Sam who had meandered over to poke at the oversized arms. "It's almost as if I'm not the supreme commander of all I see and touch."

Sam turned, his eyebrows raised. "You planning on touching, oh Commander?" he asked, prowling back to Tony's side and pulling him close while he swayed to the music. He swirled his fingers down the waistband of Tony's jeans. "Did you lure me down here with promises of science only to seduce me?"

"I plan to seduce you with science," Tony answered, squeezing the hard muscled planes of Sam's back. Then he slapped Sam hard on the ass and turned to his computer monitor while Sam jumped with a yelp. "Now take your shoes off and step up on the platform."

Glaring, Sam did as he was told, but rubbed his butt the entire way. With he shoes off and in place, he crossed his arms and asked, "Now what?"

"Arms at your side, and relax. Let Daddy take care of you," Tony answered absently, typing on the interface. He'd been on the receiving end of suiting up this way several times, and he'd watched video from You and alternate angles, but he needed deeper data about the suit and a human body, and how the suit should expand. For that he needed holographic rendering, and he needed to see, with his own eyes. The nanobots were years out, but he needed to start the planning now to be ready.

"If you think I'm calling you 'daddy' you got another thing com-ow!"

"Relax, I'm a professional," Tony said fighting down a grin. He finished his typing, and then looked up so he could observe. Between the automated platform and the arms lifting Sam by the wrists, the original suit had gone on with multiple simultaneous beginnings that then locked and grew together. He'd need to narrow that down to one, but seeing his original design would give him the option of building off square one instead of square forty-three.

"Oh, I should have mentioned they get a little rough sometimes, but nothing too bad" he said, idly pacing around where Sam was wiggling and slowly disappearing under the Iron Man armor. On wasn't as bad as off, and the machinery followed the instructions precisely, every bolt, every turn, every tab.

Within moments, Sam stood there covered in the rebuilt Mark III armor, back in Tony's possession from the Smithsonian. "You know," he said, stepping forward and running his fingers down the restored paint job. "That was actually kind of erotic to watch. It's a wonder I don't cause spontaneous orgasms everywhere I go."

The Iron Man helmet tilted to the side, then Sam raised a hand and knocked on the faceplate.

The suit wasn't connected to Friday, only minimal power to aid with movement so Sam was stuck. "Sorry," Tony pressed a few nearly invisible points and the faceplate slid out and up revealing Sam's face centered in the helmet. "Why hello there."

Tony pressed forward, sneaking his arms around the suit's trim waist as he moved his head for a kiss. Kissing Sam was fun, this time he took the lead, moving his lips and stealing Sam's breath. He couldn't help shifting forward, the metal under his hands cool and nothing like Sam's tongue.

Pulling away, Sam held Tony's shoulder to keep him from diving back in. "Look, not that I'm complaining," he said, licking his lips, "but how much of that glint in your eye is for me, and how much is for your suit?"

"Eh, sixty-forty?" Tony answered, pressing his hips forward again, rubbing against the thigh he'd trapped between his legs. 

"You get what you needed?" Sam asked, having to move a foot back to keep his balance when Tony leaned more weight into him. "We might be almost the same size, but there are definitely some places that pinch."

"Pinch? What pinch?" Tony asked, instantly stepping back and giving the suit another once over, but this time with the creator's eye. All the seams had closed up, Sam wasn't having any trouble moving his limbs.

"C'mon baby, get me out of this undersized chastity device so you can get back to that touching you promised," Sam said, though if he'd been anyone else, Tony might have considered it a whine.

With a shark grin, Tony circled the armor, touching here and there. "Are you saying that black men are more well endowed?" he asked, feeling the heat pool in his belly as he thought about Sam caught there between his jeans and the unyielding metal. It hadn't been sexy when it had happened to him, but thinking about Sam . . . Well, thinking about Sam was always sexy.

"I'm saying this black man is," Sam said, his voice stronger as he caught Tony up in his arms when he'd reached the front again. "Get me out of here sweetheart, I'll bend you over that workbench over there."

"So much for seduction," Tony said, or tried to say over the urge to puddle and moan 'please, god, yes'.

"I'll seduce the fuck out of you," Sam promised, catching Tony's eye.

"Friday, start the unsuiting process, please," Tony said, backing up so he could key up his recording requirements. "And make it snappy."


End file.
